


Order and Chaos

by KJR011301



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Fights, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJR011301/pseuds/KJR011301
Summary: Kylo and Rey battle it out on Starkiller Base after Rey witnessing the death of Han. Finn is already severely injured. The three go missing in the forests of Starkiller Base and it's up to both parties to find them.Who can reach them before the other? Read on to find out.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. The battle on Starkiller Base

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was based off a gif that I had found on Pinterest. So the events of this story do not follow true to the actual movies. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment and/or a kudo. Greatly appreciated.

The breeze was cold against his cheeks as he waited for the two fugitives. He was angry and hurt, bleeding from the shot that he'd taken from the bowcaster. He hadn't been standing there long when another male and the scavenger came running. 

"We aren't done yet," the tall and injured black clad figure hissed through the pain from his injuries. "It's just us now. Han Solo can't save you!" "You're a monster!" spat the girl with anger. She then attempted to attack, which failed. 

The other male grew angry when his friend was effortlessly thrown into a tree only a short few feet away. The two males fought against each other, the clad figure pushing the traitorous one backwards until he'd hit a tree. 

That wasn't good. Having the upper hand in the battle, the clad figure pushed his lightsaber further until the tip of one of the side blades scorched his opponent's shoulder, making him cry out in pain. The traitorous man was no match for the clad figure as he'd turned around and was immediately sliced in the back. 

Seeing that his opponent was defeated, the clad figure deactivated his lightsaber and attempted to use the force to grab ahold of his uncle's lightsaber wedged into the snow. But that didn't work so well. 

The girl was awake again and effortlessly beckoned the same weapon into her hand, igniting it immediately. The clad figure stared at the scavenger in surprise, not paying much attention to the fact that the woman had ignited the saber. 

Before long, the two opponents were fighting. The girl was pushed up to a cliff and the clad figure said, "You need a teacher! I can show the ways of the Force!" "The force?" asked the girl quietly, before remembering what a small woman in a cantina told her just hours before. 

It was then that the untrained strong girl started pushing her opponent backwards, attacking ruthlessly until she had sliced up his face. The clad figure grunted out loud as he fell onto his back and moaned slightly in pain. 

The girl stared at him for a long moment, wanting to kill him for a short period. It was suddenly gone in a few seconds and the girl started feeling bad for having hurt him like that. 

The figure sat up as best as he could with his injuries and stared wordlessly at the girl. Without saying anything, the girl hesitantly walked closer to the figure and knelt down. 

She had said suddenly: "Whether you like it or not, we have to get you out of this place. You can't stay here in the cold or else you'll die. So you gotta help me here." 

"You... why are you helping me? You could have just killed me," said Kylo, looking at her with his dark eyes. "I felt your energy, Scavenger. It was powerful and rather... dark." 

"Save your breath," said Rey half angrily. "You're going to need it to make it through the night. I don't want to kill you. Not anymore...I'm not that kind of person." 

Kylo grunted in pain as he was lifted to his feet and leaned onto Rey as much as he could. His mind couldn't process why he was being helped for they were fighting just a few minutes before. 

He'd felt a bit lightheaded and the ground seemed to move underneath his feet. The girl seemed to sense this as she quickly found a warm place to hide for the night and laid him down on the cold ground. 

She checked his wounds, which were bleeding and starting to get infected with the cold air around them. It was going to be a long night. Hopefully Chewie could find them before they died...


	2. Searching for the missing members part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia is informed that the Falcon has come out unscathed. But something more important has happened...

Back at the rebel base, Leia awaits the remaining army to return from their battle. She was tense, afraid of losing the rest of them. What she didn't predict was losing her husband. 

It was still too painful for her to bear and the General was quiet all day. "General, we got a transmission," said Kaydel, looking up from her console. "Patch them through," said Leia firmly. "I want to know if they're safe." 

So the transmission came through and a hologram popped up. Poe then said: "General, the mission has been successful. We are coming home. But something more important is at stake." 

"What has happened, Commander Dameron?" asked Leia, down to business. "Chewbacca was unable to find Finn and Rey," Poe said regretfully. "They were with him on base. But are missing." 

"We need to find them at once, Commander," said Leia sternly. "They could have been caught by the First Order and are prisoners. We cannot waste any more time. Return to planetside and find them immediately." 

"Acknowledged, General," said Poe with a nod before signing off. Kaydel said then: "What will we do until then, General?" "We will need to find a new base," said Leia firmly. "There's no saying where the First Order has retreated to." 

"Understood, General," said Connix with a nod. Leia sighed quietly, secretly hoping that they would find Finn and Rey before it was too late. She was all too familiar with the First Order, and it was painful to think about what they would have done with the two. 

********** 

Meanwhile, Poe and the team headed back to Starkiller base to begin their search for their missing friends. It was unnerving to know that Rey and Finn would just disappear into thin air. 

It wasn't long before Finn's motionless body was laying facedown in the snow and Chewie immediately lowered the Millennium Falcon to the ground. The wookie was already out and bringing Finn back on board before the others could land. 

Poe, Wexley, and one other went into the forest to look deeper. A trail of blood was laying in the snow, which Poe was now worried about Rey's safety. That didn't look good at all. 

The three followed the trail farther into the forest, finding an extra pair of shoe marks as they went. Nightfall was coming soon, and it was only growing colder. 

******** 

Rey walked out and grabbed some branches from nearby trees to start a fire. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep, but she knew that she had needed to keep Kylo warm. 

He was sleeping, which must have been rare for him if he wasn't moving much. Unless he was coming down with a fever, which wouldn't make things any easier. 

Rey looked at his motionless body, really noticing how young he was. It was strange, considering that he was not what she'd expected when he first took his mask off in the interrogation room. 

She focused back on the fire before her, not caring if she was cold. She hoped that the Resistance would come rescue them, though Kylo would most likely end up in a cell. 

Deciding that she needed to sleep, Rey got up and walked up close to Kylo, keeping an eye on his extremely sensitive body, knowing that he could possibly wake up. 

Thankfully he didn't, and Rey laid down close enough to feel his warmth. It wasn't something she dreamed of doing, but she was doing this for their own good. It wasn't long before she'd fell into a restless slumber.


	3. Searching for the missing members part two

Day had fallen. Poe and the other two that followed him were back out hunting for their missing comrades. Poe had a gut feeling but didn't want to lose hope, for Leia's sake if for no one else's. 

There was still a blood track on the ground, and Wexley said, "Who could have been this injured? This doesn't look good." "I am wondering that myself, Snap," said Poe, walking along the line of red. "It looks like whatever happened was a terrible fight." 

Before long, a cave was seen in the distance. Poe halted, unsure if it was a good idea to go near there. No animals lived on this planet, but Poe was still concerned. 

He chose the first option and walked forwards. Snap and the other followed their commander up the slight incline and what they saw was not something they'd expected... 

******** 

Rey was laying next to the one and only Kylo Ren himself, who was injured. Poe looked horrified, and didn't want to step closer. So he waited for Rey to acknowledge him. 

After a few minutes, Rey looked up and jumped into an immediate defense stance. "Who are you?" she demanded sharply. "Where are the rescue team?" "We are that team," said Poe slowly, drifting his eyes from her to the figure laying nearly motionless on the ground. 

"I know you're probably wondering why I am with him," said Rey carefully. "He needs help. He can't go back to them if he was seen with me. Please.." "Do you know who you are with, Rey?" asked Poe, finally remembering her name. 

"Han's son," said Rey simply, knowing that she'd heard that part of the conversation. "That's all I really know. He'd killed his father... but there's something more to him that I couldn't bring myself to kill him." 

"Alright... this is difficult," said Poe, scratching his head. He turned and contacted Chewbacca to come and rescue them, to which the wookie was confused to "them" was. 

About an hour later, the wookie landed the Millennium Falcon on the ground a few feet away from the group and came running. Rey stood up and brought the Wookie to where Kylo's form was laying there. 

"Garrhhh," said Chewbacca, looking sad. "Guarhh.." "We can't leave him," said Rey firmly. "If they see him with us, he'll be a traitor and they'll kill him if they see him defenseless." 

Chewbacca agreed, though partly in reluctance, and picked Kylo up effortlessly. "How long has he been like this?" asked Poe curiously while they walked back to their ships. 

"Since last night," said Rey shortly. "I caused that wound on his face. I couldn't bring myself to kill him... a part of me was telling me to finish him. But I would take his place." 

She said nothing else, instead walked onto the Falcon to check up on her friend and sat down. She was exhausted, not having any rest in the last week and checked on Kylo before laying down to sleep once more. 

Before long, the group were descended back into the air and Poe sent a transmission. Leia's small holographic figure popped up and said: "You found them safely, Dameron?" 

"Yes, ma'am," said Poe hesitantly. "Though there is a third one that might mean something to you, General." "Who?" asked Leia firmly, though she already knew the answer. 

Poe sighed heavily and said: "Kylo Ren."


	4. Tough Renunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia meets with the Resistance and with her long lost son..

Leia and the remaining members of the Resistance all rushed outside, their medics running ahead of them. It was a mess now; everyone in a hurry to get the others to safety. 

Kaydel was nervous, fiddling with her thumbs knowing that their worst enemy was with them on their base; by Leia's command. No one knew why she would want him here, but that was to be explained later. 

All that mattered to the General was that he was okay. Finn was brought out first and laid on a stretcher before hauled off on motorized vehicle to the medical bay. 

Chewbacca came out another few minutes later, carrying an unconscious Kylo in his strong furry arms. Leia nearly broke down at the sight he was in, and rushed up to them. 

She had not been this close to her son in many years and to feel his hair again was like a dream. He looked terrible and Leia said, "We need to get him inside. Now." 

So Chewbacca quickly and smoothly carried Kylo back to their medbay as well, Leia following close behind. Poe sighed and looked up when Rey came out of the ship. 

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked with concern. "It's just that my life has changed since I first left Jakku," said Rey softly, before smiling. "I never thought I would be here." 

Then she walked away to go into the base. 

******* 

It was busy, medics rushing around when Rey walked into the medbay. They looked up and some asked if she needed to be treated, to which Rey shook her head. 

Finn was laying in a far corner of the room. He was hooked up to life support and Rey bowed her head. He couldn't leave her after all they had already been through together. 

Leia was spotted sitting in another corner, watching the clad figure be tended to. Rey got up and walked over to the woman. "General?" she said softly, keeping respects in mind. 

"Rey," said Leia as she looked up at the young woman. "I am glad you're alright. I was informed that you were watching over him." The older woman motioned to Kylo as she said this. 

"I did," confirmed Rey cautiously. "Thank you," said Leia truthfully. "He is my son. I have a lot to tell you and the others." She looked like she was full of regret, and that she has seen a lot in her time. 

Rey pat the woman's arm gently before walking closer to where Kylo had laid, now peacefully resting. "It's going to be rough when he wakes up," said Rey sternly. "I don't think he would approve of being here." 

"No, you're right," agreed Leia with a nod. "He's still dangerous, even if he is my son." She got up then and walked away to deal with other important things that were needed to be talked about. 

Rey sighed softly, watching the General walk away with sad eyes before looking back at Kylo. He looked so much younger when he was at peace, and like the boy he was probably meant to be. 

Perhaps one day he still could be. But for now, that was a pipe dream.


	5. Another long and sleepless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries to sleep but finds it nearly impossible when her conscious mind tells her that they have danger on the base.
> 
> So she goes and visits Kylo and Finn in the medbay.

Night had fallen over the base, the members all having gone to sleep for the night. All except for Rey, who was tossing and turning on her cot. A small voice in her head kept telling her that they were in danger. 

Having enough of tossing around, not sleeping, she got up and slipped her new clothes on. The Resistance decided to give the ex-scavenger some clothes that were more fitting to the rebels. 

It was silent and eerie as Rey walked quietly through the hallways. She enjoyed when it was quiet, having time to think about everything. A faint light was on in the back of the large room when Rey walked in. 

Monitors beeped rythmetically, indicating they were being used and Rey walked over to Finn. He still looked the same as he did when they'd brought him here, and Rey was concerned. 

She sat there for a long time, trying to sleep a little, hoping that the sounds would lure her to sleep. That didn't work. That same voice in her mind from earlier kept telling her that they were in danger. 

Rey still couldn't bring herself to believe that she had the same guy that'd captured her just the day before here with them. It was a dream to her, knowing that just only a week before, she was simply a scavenger on Jakku. 

If she had to be honest with herself, she still felt like that nobody. She didn't understand the big deal of taking Kylo back with them was, and was sure she wasn't going to. 

Rey was quite nervous of what would erupt when the said son of General Organa would wake up. It was surely going to be a big mess. But she took small comfort in the fact that he was still laying there and walked up to him. 

A part of her told her to make sure he was alright, but perhaps it was the fact that it was most likely what Leia would want. Not that Rey knew the woman all too well yet. 

Rey hadn't realized how big Kylo's form really was, and wondered how it was that Chewbacca carried him in here. That was a question she would have to ask him sometime. 

She found it hard to be afraid of Kylo when he is in this state. Though the more he healed, the less vulnerable he would get and she didn't want to be the one he would attack once he realizes where he is. 

Sitting cautiously by him, Rey sighed quietly and wondered what had happened that caused him to be this way. Why he wasn't ever a part of the rebellion, and was afraid to ask that question to any of the Resistance members. 

The words that Han told her flashed through her mind in a fleeting memory and it couldn't be that this man next to her was his son. Small things surprised her so far and that was one of them. 

Being as jumpy as she normally is, Rey flinched when small movement came from the large form next to her. She relaxed visibly when he didn't wake and settled back down comfortably. 

After about an hour of watching the two men healing, the day's events finally caught up to Rey and she decided to lay back down. She fell asleep as soon as she reached her cot and didn't wake till the next day..


	6. A worried mother and rather concerned Resistance members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia finds herself worried about her son, but Poe and the others are concerned about what would happen if he woke up.

Day had fallen upon the Resistance, the sun rising high above the trees. It was a cooler morning, and everyone was already tense, knowing that it was only going to get worse. 

Leia was walking to the medbay when the medics were rushing past her, yelling as they went. The General was concerned about what was happening all of a sudden, and rushed as fast as she could. 

Kalonia was standing by Kylo when Leia walked and half ran into the medbay. "General Organa, good thing you came," said the doctor in relief. "It was your son. We saved him before he plummeted." 

"What happened, Kalonia?" asked Leia desperately but firmly. "He got pretty injured from the lightsaber, by the looks of it," said Harter seriously. "Whoever hurt him like this was lucky that they didn't kill him. Because this would have." 

Leia sat down in relief, though the others looked at her with surprise and some were even slightly angry. "Leave her alone with him," snapped the doctor half angrily. 

Everyone agreed, though still angry. It didn't make sense why Leia would want to sit with the man who'd killed thousands of people already in a short few years. The general had some explaining to do. 

******** 

That afternoon, Leia sat in front of the Resistance members and said in a clear, loud commanding tone: "I know that some of you are probably wondering what has been going on the last couple of days now. 

"It has been quite crazy here the last few days now that I haven't been able to explain anything to you. And I apologize for that. We all know that Kylo Ren is our prisoner being taken care of in the medbay right now. 

"He is healing, which is good up to an extent. We know that he won't accept being here once he figures out where he is. I want you all to stay a safe distance away from him once he wakes. 

"I am the only one he may listen to. I have been lying to you all and keeping this secret from you for years... once again, I sincerely apologize for that. But Kylo... he is my son." 

Everyone, except for Rey, erupted into yells and loud talking, while Leia sat and listened. Poe's voice could be heard yelling, "IF HE WAS YOUR SON, HOW COME HE IS ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE?!" 

He was seen pacing around in disbelief with his hands on the back of his head, refusing to look at the General. Leia eventually had enough of the yelling and stood up, before saying: 

"ENOUGH! He is on the opposite side for difficult reasons. His name was Ben Solo. That is the reason I have wanted him to be alright." "But he's dangerous!" cried Wexley from another part of the room. 

"Yes, he may be dangerous," said Leia cautiously before continuing on, "but he is still my son. He will be interrogated once he wakes up and calms down. He does not have his weapon on hand." 

"That won't stop him from trying to attack us," said Kaydel from another part. "He isn't stupid, as we all should know by now. There's no saying that he has any communication with the First Order. He's their commander, after all." 

"Kaydel has a point," said Poe, halting his pacing to look at Leia. "General, he won't care if his mother is around or not. You couldn't possibly stop him from calling an attack." 

"The First Order cannot detect him," said Kalonia from her spot in the back of the room. "He is wearing force dampening cuffs, since he is healing slowly. I put them on him myself." 

"We will talk to him once he wakes," said Leia again, this time more sternly. "But we will not harm him unless he tries to do anything. I hate to say this about my son, but we will have to severely hurt him if he tries anything." 

The members seemed contempt with that and they all went back to what they were doing. Some started their day outside and Leia wanted to be alone to gather her thoughts. Soon they will have to deal with her son.. how soon wasn't something she knew.


	7. Kylo's awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finally starts to wake from his miniature coma and Leia tells him what happened.

The monitors beeped steadily before returning to their rhythmetic beeps, to which Leia lifted her head from dozing off. Kylo's form hadn't moved much from his position the night before, which concerned Leia. 

He appeared lifeless at first, if it weren't for his slowly rising and falling of his chest. Leia regretted everything that happened to make things the way they ended up being. 

The other members began to be concerned for their General, since she barely left her son's side since he'd nearly plummeted. "His vitals are normalizing," said Kalonia firmly, startling Leia out of her zone. "I apologize if I scared you, General." 

"No apology needed, Kalonia," said Leia dismissively. "Will he wake up?" "If his vitals are returning to normal, then there's probably a good chance he will," said Kalonia while doing a blood draw type checkup on Kylo's arm. 

"I just remember him as this small boy that was a ball of energy," said Leia sadly, regret in her eyes. "It's partially my fault that he's changed like this... that he felt we didn't want him." 

She bowed her head in deep sadness. Kalonia looked at her knowingly and in understanding while finishing up with her checkup on Kylo. She walked away and Leia sat closer to him. 

******** 

Half hour later, Leia was nearly asleep when she sensed something she hadn't felt in nearly ten years... a mother's bond with her son. She sensed that he was beginning to wake, which was going to be rough. 

The large form that was her son didn't move yet but his fingers twitched slightly, then his hand began to move slightly as well. Leia watched with caution and quickly scanned the room to make sure they were alone. 

Kylo started to shift slowly, his eyes still closed. Leia stood up then, watching him and said nothing yet. Though by now he would hear her if she did say something to him. 

His eyes opened slightly to tiny slits, not quite focused on anything in particular and closed again. The light must be too bright, of which Leia lowered the brightness down. 

Leia was feeling slightly nervous, knowing that her son could be angry and unstoppable once he fully regained consciousness. She wanted to comfort him, but that would give away where he was. 

Kylo let out the first sigh he had in a few days and fully opened his eyes, his dark irises unfocused and watery, making Leia think that he was slightly blinded by the lack of the use of his eyes. 

He looked around, confused until his eyes landed on his mother, who didn't move a muscle. "You..." said Kylo, his voice rough from lack of use. "What are you doing here? I'm dreaming, aren't I? No.. this must be some kind of trick that Snoke's playing on my mind..." 

"No... I- I'm really here, Ben," said Leia cautiously, staying a safe distance away. "You were injured... you were brought to a medical ward, where you are being treated." 

Ren narrowed his eyes, not believing this strange woman before him. This was a strange place, he thought. That is.. until he'd heard a familiar voice ring through the air: "General Organa, the alarms went off about Ren waking up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


	8. A fight erupts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo figures out where he is... things don't turn out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be shorter thanks to having a small writer's block. But thanks to all those who have given me a kudo since the beginning of this story and leaving comments. 
> 
> I hope that you continue to enjoy as we move on.

Leia watched her son with caution, and stood as still as she could. Poe and the others came into the room, to which Kylo's confused expression quickly turned to anger. 

"What am I doing here, General Organa?" he asked, his voice thick with anger. "It was a mistake for you to keep me here. Do you realize what you have done? Do you?" 

"The First Order cannot find you," said Leia sternly, yet eerily calm. "We have put force dampening cuffs on you. They won't be able to sense you through the force. I will be watching you while we keep you here." 

Kylo refrained from laughing out loud at that statement and quickly sat up, scaring everyone in the room. He narrowed his eyes once more, gaze focused on the other people in the room. 

"You think your small band you call an army is going to stop me from escaping, Organa?" Kylo sneered, looking between the Resistance members then at Leia. "It won't. They can't, and I don't suggest that you try to stop me." 

"Ben, your army will never accept you back should you go back to them," said Leia matter of factly. "They will trial you for treason and kill you. It's not safe to go back to them." 

Kylo gave a low warning growl, before standing up to his full height and towering above his mother. "I don't care what you think they will do," he spat, now standing intimidatingly. "You don't know them like I do... I'm their Commander... they are probably searching for me right now.." 

He was tense, shoulders held high and eyes burning with a fire behind them. They were dark, irises barely seen and he looked around the room. Leia stepped forward slightly, to which Kylo said: "You probably don't want to do that. 

"I'm not who you think I am anymore. As a fact, that person doesn't exist anymore." "Kylo, I don't care what you say about yourself," said Leia firmly, "but no matter who you think you are, you're still my son. Get mad, but it won't stop me from seeing you as my son." 

She walked away then, leaving Kylo to being watched by the others. "Ren, you need to sit down," said Kalonia firmly. "Your wounds aren't fully healed. Standing here only makes them worse." 

"It doesn't matter," snapped Kylo stubbornly. "I can handle it." "Sit. Down," said Kalonia, more firmly. Kylo sighed, remaining stubborn. He was still angry, but wasn't at his full potential yet. 

He was standing there, feeling fine until he had started to sway, and Kalonia was already starting to lay him down. "Ok... what is wrong with him?" asked Poe, who was confused. 

"His wound on his face has caused him some problems," said Kalonia, treating the wound. "Alert the General. Tell her that we have to sedate her son again until we can patch his wounds up." 

All left except for Rey, who walked up to him and said: "I feel bad for doing this to you. I don't regret hurting you, but you didn't deserve this.." She walked away, leaving a concerned Kalonia behind to treat the son of Organa.


	9. Making difficult decisions

"So he was sedated again after nearly passing out from his wounds," said Poe, pacing back and forth around the front of the group. "He also could be dangerous, if the First Order does indeed find out he's here. So we have to find a way to prevent that." 

"I believe that they won't be looking for him," said Leia honestly. "He is not their main concern. We are, and if they did find out he was here should they discover our location, then there will be a problem. Snoke's command ship is not far out of the system since Starkiller Base was destroyed." 

"So what should we do?" asked Kaydel, sitting next to Wexley and Rey. "We should look for a new base," said Leia, looking between her miniature army. "We need to find one that is secretly hidden so we can regroup. From there, we will figure out what to do." 

"And what of Kylo?" asked Wexley, still nervous. "We have no choice but to take him with us," said Leia honestly. "They will kill him if they find out he was with us and we just abandon him." 

Poe sighed, and sat down. He was overwhelmed with everything that had happened over the last week, and said, his voice tired: "I agree with Leia. We will look for a new base." 

They all went off to start doing research through databanks. Rey sighed and said: "General Organa, I am the one who had hurt your son. I don't regret hurting him.. I apologize for your loss, General. 

"I was informed that Han was your husband when I first arrived here. I deeply regret to say that he died on the base." Rey bowed her head in sadness, to which Leia said: 

"You didn't have to have the burden of telling me that. I felt it in the force. But I am glad you did. What really happened on the base, Rey?" Rey sighed as she sat down and said: 

"I was interrogated by Kylo when I was captured. I managed to escape shortly after he left the room, and crawled through the base deep under the hallways. I guess that I was about halfway through when I stumbled across Finn, Han and Chewbacca. 

"They were there to rescue me and I think they said something about disabling the shields. Well anyways. We were almost out when we saw the X-wings fighting the First Order and Han realized that we couldn't leave just yet. 

"So we ended up back inside the base. That's when things made a turn for the worst. Finn and I were sent to open the locked corridors. All I know is that by time Finn and I reached the top of the ladder back into the base, we saw Kylo Ren down below talking to Han. 

"I was horrified at first, knowing my own small experience with him. Things weren't going to go well. So here Han is talking to Kylo, and it was so sudden.. Finn and I watched Kylo ignite his lightsaber and it went straight through Han... 

"If I wasn't imagining things, General, it looked like he was going to surrender. Kylo suffers from the shot he had taken from Chewbacca's bowcaster, multiple small cuts from Luke's lightsaber and the wound I gave him across his face." 

Rey looked at the ground, feeling responsible for everything that had happened and Leia looked like she wanted to cry. She toughened up and said: "I accept the apology. I won't give up on my son. I want him to come home for good." 

She got up and walked over to another member to see if they found a new base to hide from the First Order in. Rey decided that she would go and see how the General's son was doing since Leia was busy. 

Rey knew what it was like losing family, but it was different knowing a loved one was dead forever. She sighed softly, walking away silently, not knowing that Leia was watching her.


	10. Moving to a new base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe found a new base. The Resistance moves as quickly as they could to the new base without the First Order finding them.

"General Organa, may I speak to you?" asked Poe respectfully as he ran up to her, panting from running a long distance. "It might carry some well earned good news." 

"Well, what is it?" asked Leia desperately. "I have located a new base only a couple lightspeed skips from here," said Poe hopefully. "Where at, Dameron? You have to be more specific," said Leia sternly. "D'qar," said Poe simply. "Did some research on it. It was once used as a hideout for the rebels during the previous war." 

"Hmm, indeed," said Leia in approval. "It is safe to go there. We will need to move now." "Understood, General," said Poe with a nod before running off back in the direction he came. 

******* 

It was not two hours later that the members were gathering the remains of their stuff and hauling onto ships. Leia was impressed with the quick work of her rebels and boarded her ship. 

"We shouldn't be exposed as long as we stay hidden," she'd said once they were up in the air. "It is a serious matter to take in your hands. It's your responsibility to keep us hidden as it is mine." 

Rey was sitting on the medical ship with Finn and Kylo when she yawned. It had been rough for her to handle everything since she was not used to flying or moving around in quick time. 

She was worried about Finn; how he hadn't made a single movement since they were in the forest. But he was injured in a way that could have disabled him if not killed him. It would be a miracle if neither happened to him. 

Hope was hard to come by for these people, as Rey had learned since she first arrived. They have been fighting for many years against Kylo Ren and the First Order. 

She wondered how things had come to be the way they are, and why the General's son was so angry at his parents for. It was hard for the ex-scavenger to accept that he'd simply killed his father, because she didn't understand why he would. 

She never had parents that cared for her and she couldn't help but be slightly jealous of the fact he'd once had both his parents. But there was one small detail that Rey didn't understand. 

Kylo was once alone, too. He didn't have his parents as much as the scavenger thinks. A lesson to be learned later on. For the moment, Rey was simply sitting by her new found friend in a medical ship. 

***** 

In about an hour later, Poe's voice could be heard overhead stating that they would be landing pretty soon and that no one noticed them. Which was a pretty big relief. 

Kalonia was relaxed now, shaking the tension off her shoulders now knowing that it was safe for her to do so. It would have done her no good if she was to relax and they got caught. 

The planet was another green one, except covered in mostly hills and grass. Rey wondered how they would hide here in the open but was told that they would hide in the underground base. 

Nothing she would have ever thought of. She was learning a lot from these people already and she hadn't been around them for long. Everyone was excited once they landed and some immediately explored the base as soon as they landed. 

It didn't take them long to settle in and get everything ready to try to send out distress signals to neighboring planetary systems. Hopefully the First Order won't catch them or know that they had shifted to a different place.


	11. The search for Kylo Ren begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order begins their hunt for Kylo Ren.

Hux wasn't happy. He was tasked with finding Kylo Ren and go to Snoke's command ship when having found him. But things changed routes for the red headed General. 

The General didn't like Kylo and the feeling was mutual between the two. But there was never any time for the two to be bickering like brothers over whose turn it was to play a video game. 

Snoke was angry to know that it was their business to try and find Kylo Ren since he was an important part of the First Order. He had called upon the General from his throne room and said: 

"General Hux, my disappointment in you can not be understated." "Supreme Leader, we are looking for possible places he could be," said Hux firmly, giving all his best not to spit at the holographic figure's face. 

"Hmm, perhaps I should look for him myself, General Hux," threatened Snoke as he shook his head in disbelief. "I suggest you try harder to find him, General. Or else you will be the one to pay the consequences." 

"Understood, Supreme Leader," said Hux without blinking an eye. The holographic figure disappeared and Hux glared at the empty space where the figure was. 

If there was another person Hux hated the most it would be Snoke. He would rather just rule the first Order by himself without the others, and destroy planetary systems on his own. 

Disgust was written on his face as he walked up to the large window, where Captain Canady was. "Sir, we have no signs of the commander," said one of the other workers at the console. 

"Well, keep checking!" snapped Hux, not in the mood to be bothered. "We must find him if we are to continue the war. The longer we wait, the more it is possible that armies are rebuilding." 

That wasn't a comforting thought to the General. He was proud of the weapon he had built within a planet and yet it failed. He got an earful from Snoke when he had first arrived aboard the Supremacy and it was enough to make him feel like a failure. 

His love for power and the First Order was not demolished even though their boss was in dislike of him now that the weapon had failed. Kylo was, at the time, supposed to be the favored one. 

But the Commander wasn't here, now was he? Perhaps Hux could find a way of moving their master's focus from then Commander to himself if they did not find Kylo on time. 

That was impossible. There was no way the General could kill Snoke on his own, especially since he was not strong with the Force nor even force sensitive. He could never stop the Commander from choking nor killing him then there was no chance of stopping Snoke from doing the same. 

Focusing on the matter at hand, Hux shook off his dark thoughts and focused his gaze on a hologram of the Resistance's current ship. Though they couldn't find them. 

At least not yet.


	12. settling into the new base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance found a new base. Now they are taking time to relax and figure out what to do next.

Poe was relieved to know that they were safe from danger for the time being. He could relax and focus on what needed to be done, now that he was in a much better mood. 

Leia couldn't blame him for being tense. She was the same as they were, if not worse. It wasn't something she wasn't used to, and wished that these younger people didn't have to see this. 

When they had won the war against the Empire, Leia and her twin both had hoped that the next generation would never have to see this mess that ended up happening. 

There was no real way of getting rid of the dark side of the Force, but perhaps there was a way to balance it. That is what the force needs at this point, and Leia wasn't sure there would be a way to do so. 

But first, they need to defeat the First Order, and then decide what to do afterwards. Their journey wasn't over just yet. They were still in the middle of a war, after all. 

******** 

Rey was sitting on a rock just outside of the base when she was joined by Leia. The General smiled a little before sighing and said: "You have been quiet lately. 

"Is something bothering you, Rey? I know you haven't said anything but I can tell when something's bothering one being. It's usually the energy that surrounds them." 

"It's just that I never thought I would be here, in the middle of a war that I never even knew about," said Rey softly. "I grew up on Jakku, waiting for my parents... but after a while, I just thought I would die there a scavenger. " 

"Sometimes I think the force has a purpose for everything that happens in life," said Leia knowingly. "Honestly, I never thought I would be more than a Senator. But I quickly became a General with the Rebellion, with my twin brother and my husband." 

"Your son is healing well," commented Rey gently, wanting to change the subject. "Finn is getting there slowly, too." "I agree," said Leia with a small smile. "He wasn't happy the first time he woke up. I didn't expect as much from him." 

"What happened to him that he is on the opposite side?" asked Rey curiously. Leia stiffened slightly before exhaling and said: "A question you might have to ask him. I am not entirely sure what happened." 

"I am sorry if I bothered you with the question," said Rey sincerely as she bowed her head respectfully. "It's quite alright," said Leia honestly. "I just don't really know much other than that he was a very powerful child and had a lot of his grandfather in him." 

"What is the whole deal with the map?" asked Rey as she turned to look at Leia. "The piece he is looking for is a part of a map that leads to my twin brother," said Leia hopefully. "He is to return and once again lead the rebels against the First Order." 

"How come he hasn't returned yet if that is his destiny?" asked Rey, confused. "I would never turn my back on those who need help." "It's really unknown," said Leia with a shrug. "I still have a bit of hope that he will come." 

******** 

It had been a long day and everyone was exhausted. Poe was told to lead everyone to their new sleeping quarters and let them get the rest they well deserved. 

Rey was led to hers and she had sat on her new cot. It was much more comfortable than anything she had been on and wanted to sleep. Kylo was right about one thing, as creepy as it had been when he was digging through her mind. 

All those nights she slept on Jakku, Rey barely slept. Waiting for her parents for many years, and living in fear of being alone on this new planet. It was boring and not a place for a young child. 

She was hopeful for years. But as they passed, it seemed less and less likely that they would be returning to her. And now she was among these people in the middle of a war. 

Perhaps she had found a new family in these understanding people. Taking some comfort in that thought, Rey laid down and decided to get some sleep. She fell into a comfortable sleep as she laid in a comfortable position.


	13. Tough times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the Resistance is settled completely into their new base. They try to figure out what they're going to do since they have to remain hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: 
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you for the kudos and for those who have commented on it in the beginning. I hope that those who have gifted me these kudos and comments are still reading it as we go on. 
> 
> As for the newcomers, pls feel free to leave a comment or kudo. It's greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Ps. 
> 
> Also feel free to let me know what you thought of Kylo in the beginning of this story. Thanks and enjoy.

The members of the Resistance were bored once they settled everything into their new base. It wasn't like they were able to go missions now, instead having to remain hidden. 

It wasn't easy for any of them to just stay put, and some were even aching to find the First Order just to fight them. That would be suicidal, and Leia already has lost most of her men in the battle on Starkiller Base. 

She couldn't afford to send anymore men out, no matter how bad they were aching to fight something. "We have no hope of winning this war," said Poe, disdained. "It is hopeless by now since we have to remain in hiding." 

"Never lose hope, Dameron," said Leia sternly from where she sat. "Losing hope doesn't win a war. Keeping it does. They say that hope is like the sun." Then she got up and walked away, perhaps going to the medical ward to see how Finn and Kylo were doing. 

They still had to question him, and Poe sighed. It seemed unlikely that he will be healthy in time before the First Order would be done hunting for them, and it worried everyone that they would find him here. 

It wouldn't do the Resistance any good should the First Order find them, and have Snoke know about them keeping his pet here. Not that Leia preferred to call Kylo a pet, but it was the truth. At least, from Snoke's perspective. 

******** 

The medical ward was quiet as usual, and Leia sighed. She knew that everything was going to be alright with her son and Finn, but as a mother, she couldn't help but be worried. 

Kalonia walked out and said: "Greetings, General. Anything that I can do for you?" "No, thank you," said Leia dismissively. "I am fine, personally. Just wanted to check up on the boys." 

"Finn is still pretty injured, but is stable," said Kalonia while running through a datapad. "And as for your son, he should be waking up within the next few hours." 

Leia nodded, even if it was in nervousness. She hated feeling nervous whenever she was around her son, as he was once this little boy running around. He was always troubled and Leia regretted not being there for him. 

A memory of Ben flashed in her mind while she was staring at his agular features. A memory of when he was struggling as a young child and she was trying to calm him. A fight eventually broke out between her and Han, not making their son feel any better. 

Coming back to the present moment, Leia was unaware that two eyes were watching her. She nearly jumped out of her seat when she noticed that the very person that she was remembering as a young boy was staring at her. 

He must have woken up earlier than she thought and Leia said, "Ben...you’re awake." 

Kylo didn't respond, instead looked around the room. 

He was confused, as Leia could tell from his energy through the Force. "It's okay if you're confused," Leia continued. "We moved to a different base. I couldn’t risk losing my men... and my son." 

Kylo looked at her then, his eyes dark. "Your son is gone," he said, his tone deep. "I will not say it again. I am not and CANNOT be who you think I am, General Organa. So don't try to make me someone I am not." 

"Ben... listen to me right now," said Leia sternly, standing. "No matter who you think you are, you will always be my son. You are not a pet to me. You are loved by us." 

"Loved? By you? No, General Organa, you never loved me," spat Kylo, lifting an eyebrow and getting into a reclining position. "Do you think any of this would have happened if you loved me? I think not.” 

"Enough, Ben," snapped Leia finally. "You are not who you say you are, either. I still see that lost and helpless look in your eyes. So you are not completely dark and evil as you think." 

Kylo and Leia locked eyes for a moment, then she walked away, not looking back. Kylo only stared at her wordlessly, still refusing to accept her hope in him. 


	14. Questioning Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia begins questioning her son.

It was another boring day for the Resistance. Small chatter was made between the members, some making progress on sending out distress signals out to their allies in the Outer Rim. 

Rey was learning how to fight with a lightsaber after she told Leia what happened during the fight on Starkiller Base. It surprised the General, but she was more than happy to train a new Jedi some of the things she knew. 

Now that he had some time to wake up and take things easy, it was time to question Kylo about the First Order and what Snoke would be planning now that he was missing from their ranks. 

******* 

Kylo was reclined slightly, almost laying down when Leia walked in. She wasn't unnoticed as Kylo immediately looked at her, his dark eyes following her as she walked up to him. 

"You're looking better," said Leia calmly, sitting down. "Those dark rings around your eyes are almost gone." "What do you want, General Organa?" asked Kylo, almost impatiently. 

"I want to know some important things about the First Order, Ben," said Leia, sighing. "It's a need to know basis. And if we're going to be defeating Snoke, we need to know where the army is." 

"You can't defeat Snoke, General Organa," scoffed Kylo, rolling his eyes. "If I could never, then there's fat chance that you would be able to. His ship is equipped, General. You'd never make it in a fight." 

"Ben, this is not about us making it or not," said Leia. "This is about protecting the people of this galaxy from the shadow of the First Order. Their shadow is spreading quickly." 

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Kylo. "As the First Order's Commander, you would know where the ships are, would you not?" asked Leia matter of factly, lifting an eyebrow. 

"I am not there now. I don't know where they are," said Kylo with a sigh, getting quite tired of this game of questionnaire. "I cannot answer your questions, General Organa. Those ships move constantly. They never stay in one place." 

"Where was the last time you saw either ship?" asked Leia sternly. "I was on Starkiller Base," said Kylo, giving a one sided shrug. "I'm guessing that's where I last saw the Finalizer." 

"And of the Supremacy?" asked Leia, urging Kylo to keep going. "I don't know," spat Kylo, finally tired of being questioned. "Snoke barely summoned me to that ship. So I have no idea where it is. And I wouldn't tell you if I knew." 

Leia roughly put down her datapad on the table next to the bed and said, voice stern: "Ben Solo, you are lucky that we are keeping you alive right now. I'm doing this because you're my son.. 

"If it weren't for me, you'd be a dead peice of meat. The others aren't so keen on keeping you alive, much less in one peice. So be thankful, Ben, that I am keeping you here. 

"Kalonia shouldn't be treating the enemy of the Resistance. But I told her to out of my good heart. I can't lose you, no matter who you are. I know that I said this before, but I am reminding you." 

"Don't call me that name anymore," snarled Ren, his eyes dark in warning. "That is not who I am. Don't make me hurt you, too. You are fortunate that I cannot do anything right now. I am vulnerable to you, open for you to take advantage." 

"I would never," said Leia firmly. "Why? Because you're still hanging onto the past?" asked Kylo darkly. "You think you still see that young boy you think is your son. No, General Organa. I'm far from who you think I am." 

"We'll see," said Leia as she stood up, getting tired of arguing. "We will see if you're right." She gave him a firm look before leaving him to rest up some more, since he was pretty hurt yet.


	15. First Order makes an attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order has found the Resistance. They don't go unnoticed.

The day started out like any other for the Resistance members. It was boring, and everyone was getting itchy to fight something. It was going well until Tallie cried out: 

"They're coming! We have to hide!" "General Organa, we need to move," said Poe urgently, running up to her. "It's the First Order. They've found us." "Go, ready the ships," commanded Leia sternly. "I'll alert the others." 

Poe nodded his acknowledgment and ran off the direction he came while Leia rushed to tell the others about what's happening. It wasn't long before everyone was rushing out in a hurry, unaware of what the First Order was planning. 

******************** 

Hux was standing on the bridge of the ship when another General said: "We have caught them in the middle of their evacuation." "They won't get far," sneered Hux, turning away from the window. 

He was amused with how cowardly the Resistance was being, enjoying the fear they must have. It was so much easier without dealing with Ren, instead focusing on the real reason why they existed. 

Hux couldn't care less about Ren, now having full control of the ship while Snoke commanded his ship's army. He felt like he had power over the army now that one less bug was in the system. 

From above, Hux watched the Resistance haul their ships into the air. "Sir, the guns are primed and ready," said a woman from the side of the room. "Fire," said Hux without hesitation. 

************** 

Kaydel and the last band of Resistance members managed to escape just in time for the large beams to destroy their base. Leia was relieved when all were accounted for and sat down. 

She sighed and looked at her wrist. A cloaked binary beacon was blinking rythmetically and Poe said: "What are we doing now?" "We must find a new base before the First Order can find us," said D'acy, looking at a hologram screen. 

"There's gotta be one around," said Poe, sighing in worry. "The First Order is intelligent, and, they won't stop hunting until we are wiped out." "Indeed, Commander Dameron," said Leia, nodding. 

****************** 

Rey was bored. And exhausted. She tried to sleep but to no avail, eventually getting up and walking to the medbay. It was another long day, now worse with training involved. 

Kylo was laying flat again, but he wasn't sleeping. He was simply staring at the ceiling, taking long deep and measured breaths. Meditating, though he wasn't sitting upright. 

Rey was unsure if it was safe to enter, and chose to stay at the front of the room until he acknowledged her presence. She waited about ten minutes before she was acknowledged.

Kylo watched her walk in with dark eyes and mouth firmly closed. Rey came up to him cautiously, keeping her eyes locked with his and sat down on the chair next to him. 

"I am terribly sorry that I put you through this, Kylo," she said slowly, unsure if it was safe to talk. "But I can't explain what had happened. It was like I had this sudden power that I didn't know I had and it was telling me to use it." 

Kylo remained silent, looking at her as though inspecting her. He wasn't much of a conversationalist, it seemed. But Rey continued: "I hope that when this is all over you can forgive me for making such an attack. 

"It was unexpected and unbecoming of me, in my opinion. I couldn't kill you because my good natured heart wouldn't allow it." Kylo was looking at the ceiling again when Rey looked up and she sighed in defeat. 

"They're right," he said after a while, startling Rey. "I can't go back to them. They don't even know I am here." He looked at Rey again, this time his eyes intense. "I don't know how long we'll be able to keep you hidden," said Rey solemnly. 

"I know that I must face them at some point," said Kylo without remorse. "But if you want to keep your members alive, you must not come with me to face down the First Order. I don't care what comes of you but do it for your own sakes." 

"What will happen to you? No one will want you," said Rey matter of factly. "It shouldn't matter what happens to me," said Kylo indifferently, shrugging. "I'll figure something out I guess." 

"Just... " Rey started but stopped herself at the gaze Kylo gave her. She continued anyway, "Just be careful. It's rather dangerous out there, Ben. Especially for you, if not for us."


End file.
